Never Too Late
by marysunshine81
Summary: "Because you want him and whatever you want in your life you go and get it, that's who you are." For real Diane/Will shippers only! Reviews are always appreciated!


You look again. You've lost count of how many times you've done that in the last half an hour and you've still managed to avoid his eyes. But you can still tell that he's been doing the same, taking a look in your direction once in a while, careful not to get caught by your gaze. The reason is obvious too. How could either of you forget what happened just a day ago, at probably the same time at night? The only difference is the location. Yesterday you were both in his office, sat next to each other on his couch, enjoyed that you were finally working on a case together again. And it just happened and it might have been one of the bravest thing you've ever done.

You nearly tremble when he suddenly stands up from his seat. And from that moment on you don't dare to look anymore. You have some papers in front of you on the table and you are staring at them now, but you honestly have no idea what kind of documents they are or what they are doing on your desk. All you can concentrate on is him, even though you can't see or hear what he's doing right now.

A minute goes by second by second. You can hear the ticking of your wristwatch in your head. It seems to be louder than any other noise, until you finally hear him open his door and step into the corridor. You know you should look now, your door is open, he knows you can hear him. If he's leaving you should at least say goodbye, like you normally do. But tonight is everything but normal for you and it's the second night in a row.

You broke one of your main yet unspoken rules last night. Or maybe it had only been a rule in your head that had tarnished throughout the years, especially throughout the last months, until it completely vanished. You could have made a fool from yourself one night ago, but fortunately you had read the signs just right. A look, a smile or a touch that had lasted just a little longer than it should have. You had found yourself staring at him for no apparent reason a couple of times. Not to mention your imagination running wild once in a while. He is a sexy guy after all and you are a woman.

You've been working so close to him for so many years and nothing had ever happened up until that night, about 24 hours ago. If you are true to yourself you had no idea how he'd react, you could have misread the signs. He is younger after all, not to mention your law firm partner and you're probably not his type. But all your doubts disappeared when he didn't move away, when he kissed you back, when he seemingly welcomed your approach.

It was a brave thing to do. You decided to take your friendship to the next level, to possibly ruin it, along with your business relationship. It was all too risky, but it just felt so right at the same time. You had thought it through, you'd considered the possible consequences and you still decided to go for it. Because you want him and whatever you want in your life you go and get it, that's who you are.

Even though this time the target of your desire is just a few steps away from you, it's still a very delicate situation you're in right now. And when you finally look at him, you can see that he's hesitating. You took the first step the previous night and he probably knows the next step is for him to take. You made it clear how you feel about him, that friendship isn't enough for you anymore and he didn't seem to protest the idea. But it started and ended with a kiss and only the awkwardness remained afterwards, and it still lasts as now you are openly looking at each other.

You're waiting for him to say or do something and it feels like an eternity until he takes the next step and he's still looking at you. You only realize a few steps later that he's heading right into your office. He closes the door after he enters the room, even though it's pretty obvious that you're the last ones there. You know it means that he wants you to have privacy even though the walls are actually made of glass so it's hard to get private in there. Unless you roll down the blinds of course, but you're not thinking that far ahead, you still don't know what he's up to.

The silence is getting more and more awkward, but instead of the ticking, you swear you can hear your heart beating in your chest as he is getting closer and closer to you. You automatically turn with your chair in his direction as he steps next to you behind the table and he reaches out to your face to take the glasses off. Now you're looking him eye to eye, no more layers of glass separating you from each other.

He takes your hands to pull you up from your seat and you obey him. Now you know what he wants, why he's come to you at last. He wants you just like you want him, it's mutual and the desire is bigger than both of you. You don't need to take things slow, you know each other inside out already. You've spent the last eight years together for better and for worse. You've hated and loved each other, you've fought and made up and you've shared success and defeat. No one has ever been or will ever be that close to you. He's your partner, your friend and now you're sure that he's going to become your lover too, nothing and no one can stand in your way anymore.

You played this scene in your head over and over again, but the reality is much better. The soft touch of his hands on your back makes you shiver, like it usually does. But this time his hands are there to hold you, they don't move away. They stay there and pull you closer until your upper bodies touch and your lips finally unite in the second kiss. You've longed for his touch, his kiss, his closeness longer than you'd ever admit to yourself. And now that he's finally there, you never want to let him go again.

He was the one who started the kiss, but as you begin to taste each other you feel all the desire you held back during the last days, weeks, months, maybe years bursting out. You push him to the desk and your hands quickly rid him from his jacket. He chuckles against your lips and takes your jacket in return. You are playing a dangerous game there of all places, but neither of you seem to care where you are. It's your home after all, it's the place where it all started and where it will continue until you want it to.

But when you open your eyes they fall on the glass walls. Anyone could walk by, you're not safe in there, even if you think you are alone. You realize that it's a risk you simply can't take, you have to play it as safe as you can, it isn't only a game after all.

"The blinds," you manage to utter these two words, while he's kissing your neck and you have to wait till he's able to grasp their meaning. His lips suddenly stop working and you distance yourself from his body no matter how hard it actually is to be even a few inches away from him at that moment. You both quickly walk up to the glass walls to roll down the blinds and when you reach for the last one you can already feel his body pressed to your back.

As the blinds close on the last wall, the outside world finally disappears and you are alone at last. His hand is already on the zipper of your dress, he is not wasting any more time. When your dress ends on the ground you turn around and reach for the button of his pants. And as they fall down you push him a little backwards because the sofa is right behind him. You sit in his lap and start unbuttoning his shirt while his hands reach for the opener of your bra.

The kisses you share and give on various parts of each other's skin get more and more impatient, you want to feel him inside of you already and he obviously agrees with you because soon after taking off his shirt and your bra he helps you lay down on the sofa and gets on top of you. It doesn't take long until he pulls your panties down and while constantly kissing your lips he moves inside of you. You let your nails dig into his skin as your bodies move to the same rhythm until you feel the ultimate satisfaction.

You swoon in his arms and when you open your eyes again he's still there, holding you close. He is a sexy man after all and you are a woman. The chemistry has always been there and it probably shouldn't have taken eight years for you to act upon it. But it's never too late.


End file.
